


Anything but Ordinary (Mystic Messenger x Danganronpa)

by raychoi_and_kokichi_wh0re



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Long Cat is monokuma, M/M, MC is a boy, Saeran is a ripoff Nagito, but it’s Mint Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raychoi_and_kokichi_wh0re/pseuds/raychoi_and_kokichi_wh0re
Summary: MC, the Ultimate Helper gets scouted out to attend RFA Academy. Always thinking his Ultimate was useless, he was shocked to say the least. His life had been the all the normal, nothing eventful has happened in his life- good or bad. It was just.. boring. Finally, some flavor comes into his tasteless life to spice it up.. not in the way he intended.Upon entering the school, he felt a sudden rush of faîtage and passed out right at the entrance. Later waking up in what seemed like a run down café with blocked windows and a pretty woman, who he soon learns is Jaehee, the Ultimate Barista. Over the speakers, an announcement had been made to meet in the gym for the orientation. Relief the two felt as they rushed over to the gym and met up with the other 14 students when suddenly a mechanical cat pops out of seemingly nowhere and gave the students some distraught news about their whereabouts.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Rika | Mika
Kudos: 1





	Anything but Ordinary (Mystic Messenger x Danganronpa)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you’re reading this, thank you! I’ve been working a lot on this AU and hope you enjoy it. I took a lot of inspiration from the games, and I know MC is a lot like Makoto but that will change, I promise. Also- hello fellow Danganronpa and Mystic Messenger fans. :)

This day was like no other, finally I was doing something with my life. Up until now everything was mediocre. Sure, I don’t have miles of trauma backing me up but I wouldn’t necessarily describe my life as a good life. Basic, in some ways it’s good and in some cases, people can find negatives in it. Such as.. it’s boring. It’s boring to wake up everyday and do the same long winded tasks with no end in sight. I’m not in any advanced classes, nor am I in any below average. Just.. basic. I’m pretty sure you catch my drift by now. Even if I’m an Ultimate Student, it’s not anything spectacular. Not anyone would want to be, or even what most people would expect to be ultimate. I know I should be happy, jumping for joy that I’m even apart of this minuscule select amount of high schoolers.

But hear me out: Ultimate Helper. So cool, right? And look, I’m the holder of this title and I couldn’t even give anyone a direct explanation of what the hell that means. From what I heard, it just seems like I’m able to help people easily.. I mean, cool I guess. I suppose I often go to nursing homes, but that’s pretty much only because I have nothing else that can possibly fill the hours in my day. My friendships are usually short lived, but each time they were upset, angry, sad, I was always able to brighten their mood. Put a smile on their face, it makes me feel good and all but.. I see that more as luck, or just being a good person than an ultimate ability. 

Especially since today is no ordinary day, today I am here. You know where! RFA Academy, the school MADE for ultimate students. They’ve said for generations that anyone who attends is guaranteed success, and immediately put into an elite workforce. You’re set for life if you manage to graduate here. It’s difficult as hell from what I’ve learned, but it will finally add some flavor into my life and I won’t have to work at some mediocre place. Get married, have kids, live middle class my entire life, let kids grow up, taking my place and die. I can’t let that happen!

Though one thing I’m worried about is.. “why? Why would they choose an Ultimate Helper to attend?” I asked this question to myself multiple times as I walked down the sidewalk, approaching the place that I will soon call my new home and life for the next four years. It confuses me, an Ultimate Helper seems more psychological than you know.. skills. 

Me, the average John and Jane Doe, attending a meeting today of 15 other ultimates. While reading the forums posted on the school’s fan page, I learned that..

Elizabeth, the Ultimate Animal Trainer is coming today. Legends say she’s never failed to train an animal before, from house pets such as dogs, cat, and birds to complete monstrous species like lions, horses, bulls, bats, and more. She’s always entering training contests and hardly has lost throughout her career. It is said she donates most of her winnings towards charities to help animals in need or on the brink of extinction. I can’t meet a cat without it scratching me, so I’m looking forward to asking her some tips. But maybe unlike me, hers is just a natural born talent. 

Another one I see a lot of hype about is Jumin Han, the Ultimate CEO. He has some real talent.. and an intelligent person, but from what I’ve seen he isn’t the nicer person around. Even with that said, that doesn’t stop that his family owned business from being one of the most successful in the country. Almost everyone knows the name of C&R International. Not only will he inherit the business once he’s an adult, but just being a high school, he has already shown amazing talent in the stock market. Any product he makes becomes an instant hit, especially popular with women who long to be with him. Men as well. 

Hyun Ryu and Glam Choi are both famous actor and actresses. Hyun, more known as Zen focuses more on musical acting while Glam spends for life doing tons of popular Korean dramas. I swear each time I scroll past the channels, I see her at least once or twice. And I find myself watching TV often too. There’s so much celebrities attending this year, others being like Ultimate Sensational Idol, Ultimate Florist, Ultimate Photographer and Gamer. Fields of all kinds all joining together in one anything but ordinary school.

And I, MC, the definition of basic is in front of a school of anything but basic. 

It was more memorizing than anything I have ever seen, the architecture of was not the typical Korean style home, but one of many cultures. It was definitely much bigger in person, countless numbers of floors, it seemed like the top peak was up near the clouds. Gripping onto the pamphlet of the map of the school tightly, shooting my hand in the air and cheering. Earning a few odd stares from passerby’s, but in the heat of the moment.. I couldn’t care. My body was trembling from mere excitement. 

Slipping my phone out of my pocket, I watched as the display lit up with the think white numbers. 7:36am it read, perfect. I’m a bit early considering I was supposed to get here around 8am for the orientation, but it wouldn’t be bad to get started looking around. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and took a deep breath, smiling brightly as I trudged forward. Pushing the heavy weighted corridor with all of my might, I greeted a new life waiting for me. Stepping inside, I allowed the door to shut behind me as I took in the marvelous sight. It was so grant, so polished. Nothing you’ve would’ve seen from an everyday dingy public school. The golden crowning, marble flooring, the neutral color scheme. Nothing tacky, and it generally looked clean. There was not a speck of dirt visible to the naked eye. 

But I can’t allow myself to get too distracted, I still need to find my way to the meeting.. area.. 

I suddenly felt a sudden droopiness overcome me, vision being beyond blurry and the colors began disappearing. A bright light shined in my eyes before it happened.. everything went black and my body collapsed onto the floor.

This is where it begins.

This is where my despair begins. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

With a loud groan, I found myself in a chair, hunched over with my head against something solid. Echoing of a voice I hear while I tried to wake up from my unconscious land sick state. 

“Hey, are you okay..? Are you waking up..?” I heard over the ringing and high pitched screech overwhelming my eardrums. It was a feminine voice, that’s all. It wasn’t familiar in any way. 

Blinking a couple times, I managed to shake the ringing out of my mind and lift up my head. The first thing I was greeted with was whatever I was resting my head on, after a couple of seconds of analyzing it.. I concluded that, yup, it was definitely a wooden table. At that it was a very worn out table. 

“You’re awake! Thank god..” I heard the feminine voice cheer. Wait- my eyes widened. Where the hell am I?! My head shot up, my second greeting was a woman standing in front of me. 

She had a soft appearance, even cute I’d say. She wore a long sleeved black dress with a white button up decal and a pink apron over it. She had sparkling chestnut eyes, long brown hair with side swept bangs.. thinking about how beautiful this woman was.. I.. I’ve never seen her in my life. 

I looked around my surroundings, I’ve never seen this place either- what is this place? It looks like a café.. but why is it empty? Did I come here by will..? Questions kept flooding my thoughts. My only option was look back at the only other person here and hopefully get some answers to help my confusion. “Where are we..?” I asked her, sitting up and pressing my back up against the chair. 

Her eyes averted, glancing around our surroundings. She looked just as clueless as me. “I’m not sure.. it looks like some sort of café, right? I was passed out here like you.. I was relieved to see one other person was here. But it looks like you’re as lost as me.. do you remember anything before you passed out?” She questioned, focusing her gaze on me again. I sat there in silence, pondering about and trying to put together my knowledge from before. After a couple moments, a light bulb turned on in my brain as part of the story came back to me.

“RFA Academy!” I exclaimed, rubbing my chin with my fingers. “That’s it. Today was the orientation. I came about 30 minutes earlier, I was looking around the entrance and I just.. fainted, I guess. Then I ended up here...” It wasn’t as much as I was hoping, it still didn’t explain how I ended here. Am I even still at the Academy? It hardly looked like the academy just from this room. Everything looked so.. used, while everything thing seemed brand new. That brings up another question; if I’m not at RFA Academy, how the hell did I get to this location?

The woman clapped her hands together. “Ah, yes! So you were apart of that 16 students as well? It’s reliving to know I’m here with another Ultimate.” She was right, the thought hadn’t even passed me that maybe all the ultimates got shut into this situation.. if that’s the case, why is there only one here? “Your name may ring a bell..” she began, “who are you?”

If I’m stuck here in this mystery with this Ultimate, it’ll be a good idea to focus on introductions.. maybe I heard her name in the forum. “I’m.. MC. The Ultimate Helper... and you?”

“MC.. MC..” She mumbled under her breath, I couldn’t help myself from blushing at hearing her say my name.. so much for being the Ultimate Helper. “Ah yes, I remember seeing your name a few times. I’m Jaehee Kang, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She spoke with a soft smile, even while being completely lost in where I am.. her smile calmed me. But, how could I be so dumb? I’m facing a celebrity and couldn’t even remember her face...

Jaehee Kang, or more commonly known as the Ultimate Barista. I’m embarrassed in myself that I didn’t realize who she was sooner, then again.. my mind is quite clouded. From what I’ve read on the forums, she makes some of best coffees, teas, and desserts the country has ever seen. She has won numerous awards and has a dream to open up one of her own with a best friend, potentially a lover. Her skills amaze critics and other top baristas who have tried to take her recipes and make their own, failing. At some point they even watched her make it from scratch, following every step and still failing to make a recreation. Her talent as a barista is not one to bate an eye at. I can’t believe I’m face to face with such a famous person.

“The Ultimate Barista, right? It’s very nice to meet you.” I gave Jaehee a smile, holding out my hand to her. We gave a quick handshake before pulling away. Pushing the chair back, I stood up and analyzed the area more throughly. Something catching my eye immediately. “What the hell..?” I mumbled.

Jaehee gave a confused expression. “What is it?” She turned her head to face where I was looking, her once confused expression turning into the same shocked one. “What.. is this?” We simultaneously walked over to the odd windows in the café that had a metal sheet over it with huge screws keeping them secure, or what I can assume what was the windows. 

“How did I not notice this?” Jaehee commented, gripping onto the screw and attempting to turn it. 

“Must’ve been in the heat of the moment.” I tried to help her with moving the bolt in any way, and it was useless. It didn’t budge at all. 

Jaehee nodded, “You’re right- but this isn’t working..” she let a deep sigh. “I wonder why it’s like this. Are all of the windows covered up like this?” She theorized, I shrugged in response.

“I’m not sure but.. do you think this is RFA Academy..? It just seems so.. run down. You saw the entrance of the academy, right?” Questions kept pouring from our mouths, just trying to comprehend exactly how we got here. 

Her side swept bangs fell in front of her face as she hummed. “Oh yes! You’re completely right.. the outside was a bit old fashioned but the inside looked like it was just recently had a renovation.” Her heels clanked as she went over to the corner of the room. “But here.. cobwebs and dust fill the area. If we are in the academy.. why did they work so hard on the entrance just to keep everywhere else dirty? Did they not finish the renovation?”

Without really controlling myself, I found myself walking up to stand next to her, examining the grimy wall. “I don’t think that’s the case.. I remember seeing a couple headlines about the renovations being complete and ready for this years students.” 

“You may be correct about that..” She muttered. “I do remember something like that. On the news while I was working to be specific. So unless they’re lying or the janitors are awful.. this must not be the academy. Where in the world are we then..?” Jaehee spoke in a concerned down, I frowned to see her so worried. 

“Don’t worry.” I glanced at the big doors in the assumed café, noticing peering lights from the cracks. “There must be other people here and an exit. Let’s look around..-“ About to guide the way out, a loud, annoying, and, obnoxious voice came from the speakers in the corners of the rooms. 

“Please immediately head into the gym on the 2nd floor all the way on the left for the orientation, thank you!” The squeaky voice had Jaehee and I have the same initial reaction: cover our ears. After they were finished, we gave each other a relieved smile.

“Maybe.. we were wrong.” Jaehee said, her tone overtaken by relief instead of worry. 

I nodded eagerly. As annoying as the voice might’ve been, we had no other reason to think it was anyone other than the principal or some other school staff. “Yeah.. maybe we were just really anxious and fainted.. yeah. And just taken here..” There was something off about it, why was the windows still covered? Why was the room dirty when the renovations were said to be complete..? We both shook that off, trying to hold onto hope. 

“That could be it.. I was indeed very nervous for today.. but I won’t stress about it, let’s head out, MC. Shall we?” Instead of me, Jaehee began to lead the way out of the café. Walking down the halls and trying to navigate throughout the school, we found a sign directing us. Somehow we were both moved from the first floor entrance up to the second floor café.. weird. But I didn’t allow it to bother me as he strolled down the hallways to the left side of the building, making some small talk as we did. 

A couple minutes later, we arrived at the gym. A grey plated sign over the double doors with the words ‘gym’ engraved in it. Taking the lead, I opened pushed the door open and held it for Jaehee. She thanked me quietly and soon we were faced with the number one relief of the day, more people. Specifically more people my age, more students.

Their eyes turned to us, bring an end to their chatter. Quickly mentally counting them, including the two of us I came to the conclusion.. all sixteen of us were here. Finally, the orientation is starting. My eyes glanced up at the clock above the bleachers, taking a moment to figure out if the little hand was the hour of not- I conducted that it was.. what? 9:30am? 

That’s.. really behind schedule. There must be some reason behind the delay, maybe more kids passed out then expected..? I don’t know, I’m trying to come up with every possible solution at this point. Enough of that, I’ve got fourteen more Ultimate students in front of me! 

Pushing among the crowd, I noticed a redhead with tacky clothing and glasses moving in front of the others. “Finally, the others are here!” He cheered. Jaehee and I passed glances, didn’t the announcement just go off..? But whatever, I need to figure out who this leader is and everyone else. “Line up everybody, introductions all over again, come on!” That sure earned a groan from the 13 students.

Jaehee let out a soft giggle, honestly warming my heart as she went over to greet the students. Meanwhile, the redhead walked over to me. “Sup, the name’s Luciel Choi. Good to meet you~”

This is the Luciel Choi..? I suppose I shouldn’t judge on appearance. Well, he’s the Ultimate Hacker. I don’t know what I expected from the Ultimate Hacker, but it sure wasn’t someone as expressive as him. He’s said to be one of the best hackers in the country, considering he’s a.. you know, hacker; a lot of his work is private. But what we do know about him is that one time he took down half of the dark web all on his own! And plans on taking down more. He definitely deserves the title, taking into his own hands to destroy half of something the investigators didn’t know how to do is astonishing. 

I introduced myself before moving onto the next person, a small pale boy with white hair and pink tips. From his edgy clothing, I could not for the life of me tell what ultimate he is. Feeling a bit intimidated by his character, I still went to him. “Hey..”

No response. “I’m.. MC. The Ultimate Helper.. and you are..?” My teeth sinked into my bottom lip as I waited for a response.. none. What’s this guy’s problem? His arms crossed over his chest, adverted his eyes. The hell.. Luciel must’ve noticed I was having trouble with him, coming over to me after speaking to Jaehee.

“Aw~ don’t be shy, Sae!” Luciel patted the boy’s back, earning a small noise of discomfort from the boy. 

That caught me off guard. “Wait- this is-?”

“Yup!” Luciel didn’t wait for me to finish before answer.

Somehow, this is Luciel’s twin. Saeran Choi, he is the Ultimate Florist. They are polar opposites, not just in styles and personality... their Ultimates weren’t similar at all either. But somehow like his brother, there was not too much information on him in the forums. But I know that he has never failed a flower, never allowed one to die due to his mistakes or never failed to grow under his care. He can even tell what type of flower it is by just touching or just smelling, it’s quite amazing even though he doesn’t seem to be much of a talker. He definitely is more of the “speaks to nature” type. I’m also aware that Luciel is the elder brother. 

Luciel continued nudging Saeran, the younger brother’s face quickly becoming irritated. “Come on Sae~ you gotta greet em~~” he urged. Saeran groaned, finally giving up.

“Alright, alright.. fine.” His voice was much more high pitched and feminine than I imagined. His blue eyes; that must’ve been contacts glossed over me. “Hi.” He muttered. That must’ve been the most half assed introduction I’ve ever heard.. but whatever, he doesn’t seem to be worth my time worrying about. 

I proceed to find myself approaching someone I already recognized, Elizabeth. “Hey Elizabeth, I’m MC. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She let out a soft gasp, using both of her hands to shake mine rapidly.

“Hi, hi, hi MC!” Elizabeth greeted with a bright smile, way too much energy for me. But she doesn’t seem like a bad person, just not my type. I’m already tired from talking from someone as energetic as Luciel and as moody as Saeran. 

I spoke about Elizabeth before, but there’s another reason why she’s so popular. Her looks, and I don’t necessarily blame the media. For one, with the white fur coat she has.. though I’m certain it’s fake fur, it seems expensive.. it’s obvious she’s swimming in money. The all white revealing top and short skirt with high boots just adds to the fact that she’s rich and super sweet. Finally, what I noticed first was her face. The glistening smile, deep blue eyes and sliky straight white hair and the iconic cat ears she always wore. She’s very.. out there. People like that.

Little did I know that I was going to be introducing myself to another Saeran; the Jumin Han. He was far more intimidating than Saeran.. probably because he had no cute side to him, and that emotionless expression cut deep. “Hello, Jumin.. nice to meet you.”

Jumin let out a soft scoff. “What is with these introductions? It’s ridiculous.. we’re not friends, we’re classmates and that’s it.”

Could I not... even get a hi? I wonder why I was expecting such a thing from him.

Another person I spoke about before, Jumin Han. The Ultimate CEO. There’s not much more to say that I didn’t already discuss, one thing for sure is that people were not lying when they said he wasn’t the friendliest fellow.. at least Saeran said hi? I definitely won’t catch myself messing around with him, that’s a death sentence. 

Trying not to let myself get too distracted by him, my next target is a friendly looking man in a blue button up and glasses. “Hey there, I’m MC.” I greeted, hoping for a genuine response this time.

“Hey.” He replied, thank god. “I’m Rui.”

Rui, also known as the Ultimate Adventurer. He’s from South Africa, and I’m guessing he got an invitation by RFA Academy and that’s why he’s here today. Or he’s merely traveling, he has traveled all around the world and holds so much geographical knowledge. Know those flag tests? Yeah, he could ace it easily. He takes a lot of photos of his adventures, but he’s not a photographer. That’s someone else in this group. Rui has solved many anthropologist problems all around the world and earned his title that way. 

Now for the the photographer’s face I recognized, approaching the man in the grey cardigan with mint hair and mint eyes. “V.. that’s it, right? I’m MC, nice to meet you.” Holding up the camera he had around his neck, he snap a photo of me, causing me to flinch. Talk about consent.

“Greetings, MC. I’ll be sure to remember your face.” For as soothing as his voice was and how kind he seemed, not cool to take a picture like that...

This is V, or also known as Jihyun Kim, the Ultimate Photographer. His work rose immediate attention after he released his Light & Daffodils collection, which included photography of of course, daffodils as well as the sun. A lot of the photos also had him photographing an unknown woman. He has sold so any of his arts at auctions for high prices in the form of photo frames, blankets, and much more. He seems like more of the quiet, conserved type. Other than always snapping photos like a busy tourist, he seems sweet as well.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed the next person constantly sending V glares before focusing on their portable gaming console. And then the process repeated itself in a cycle, wondering what sort of bias the yellow haired boy with bright hair had against V. Maybe he took a picture of him without his consent too. 

“Hello there, I’m MC. And you are?”From his appearance, I was certain I could tell what Ultimate talent he held, but it wouldn’t hurt to go through introductions.

“Oh, hey!” The boy turned off the console and shoved it into the bookbag he had on. “I’m Yoosung Kim.” 

Just like I expected, this is Yoosung Kim. The Ultimate Gamer. The most experience I have with video games is on my App Store, so I have no say in anything and I wouldn’t want to underestimate his skills just because I’m not educated enough. He is youngest top player of the popular MMORPG, LOLOL; or also known as: League of Loneliness of Life. He had won multiple huge tournaments surrounding many games, a lot of them being fighters or beat-em-ups. In his free time, he live streams speed-runs of many games of all different genres and earned quite a following. Everyone here is so popular...

Finishing my introduction with Yoosung, I went over to the male with a white jacket and long hair who was closest, another person I recognized. “You’re Zen, right? I’m MC..” I interrupted, noticing that he was looking over the photos V had taken of him with the camera, smiling.

“Oh-“ Zen looked up at me, giving a soft smile. “Yeah, that’s me. The one and only~ Nice to meet you, MC.” 

I also already spoke about Zen before, but even though he’s a super famous musical actor, he seems down to earth besides his excessive ego. He didn’t seem irritated when I intervened, I think him and could get along. I find myself wondering if he truly has the talent possessed in his shows and it isn’t all auto tuned or something.

Up next, I found myself sending glances to a busty woman who the ogling over Zen. Though she seemed quite busy, I decided to approach her nonetheless. “Uh.. hi there. Sorry if I’m bothering you but I’m MC.. and you are..?” I asked with a bit of cautious. 

She huffed, turning to me with her hands on her hips. From her expression, I definitely can tell she’s not happy with me.. “Who do you think you are interrupting me..?? And how do you not know who I am??” Talk about someone who feels entitled.

“Sorry.” I muttered, not genuine at all. “I must’ve just missed your name in the forum.. I’ve got a couple more people to introduce myself to so.. can you just tell me?” This time I was a bit more forceful.

“Ugh, fine..” She groaned, adjusting her long navy blue dress and long brown hair. “I’m Echo Girl. Yeah, you heard it? I know~ I’m like, super famous and everyone loves me.”

“Yeah..” I wanted to get out of this conversation as fast as possible.

Echo Girl, her real name being Kyungju Choi. She is the Ultimate Sensational Idol, and quite the mouth full to interact with. Just from talking to her for a good 3 minutes, I can tell why people like her. Her looks, and nothing else. Probably talented as well, but I myself don’t listen to her music. But being talented means nothing when you’re a bitchy person. 

I found myself walking away at the speed of light without any remorse. Jesus.. I hope I’m not in any classes with her, I much rather be in a dirty classroom and have a creepy teacher. Next up, I noticed a girl with long golden locks and pink sweater standing by herself. Putting on a soft smile, I went over. “Hello there.. I hope you don’t mind me introducing myself, I’m MC. And you are?” I asked, hoping for a pleasant response.

“I’m Mika.” She answered, taking a seat on the bleachers as she looked up at me. “I’ve heard of you, nice to meet you MC.”

“Mika.. huh..” I muttered, trying to remember if I’ve never seen her name.. anywhere. “What’s your ultimate talent? Not to be rude or anything, but I just haven’t seen a Mika anywhere on the forums.”

She let out a defeated laugh, now analyzing her expression more.. she seemed a bit down. “I don’t remember it.”

“You don’t.. remember it..?” I questioned, trying to be polite as possible.

Mika nodded, rubbing the sides of her shoes together. “Yeah, pathetic, right? I swear a new it before I passed out but now I can’t remember...” Seeing her seem so depressed, I couldn’t take it.

Feeling eyes on me, I look over to the right to see Jaehee smiling at me. Helping me built my courage. Proceeding to gently place my hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention back. “Don’t worry Mika, I’m sure you’ll remember soon. If not, I’m sure they have reports of our names and talents at the office. I bet it’s a really cool talent too.” I reassured. Thanks to my helping talent, I almost immediately saw a smile grow on her lips.

“Thank you, MC. I appreciate it. I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?” I pulled my hand away, nodding at her statement.

“Sometime soon.” Was all I mumbled before heading towards my next target, a group of familiar sisters. I was not feeling excited about this one, considering the fairly nice conversation I had that I knew was going to be destroyed in a few moments.

“Hi. Glam and Sarah Choi, right?” I greeted with cautious, both of their appearances was the definition of snooty. And hey, how come all of these people look rich..? It’s not fair, expect for the twins. The redhead doesn’t know how to dress himself and looks like when a 2nd grader has their first chance at independence while Saeran just straight up looks homeless. From the Ultimate Florist, I expected someone more.. flamboyant. Or someone that actually cares about themselves. Even Yoosung, being the Ultimate Gamer and with those types of people being stereotyped as dirty; looks more clean than the twins. But.. whatever. I guess I shouldn’t be judging since I dressed the most basic. Lost in my thoughts, the girls replied.

“Yes, that’s us~ who’s asking?” Glam remarked while I held back a sigh, her voice was going to give me a headache.. quickly I introduced myself.

I spoke about Glam Choi being the Ultimate Actress before, but her sister, Sarah Choi on the other hand is the Ultimate Con Artist. She’s a great liar, mostly getting men to submit to her ridiculous deals with false claims. I’m not sure why they would offer an opportunity to go to RFA Academy to a literal scammer, but possibly because she’d be an amazing saleswoman in the business industry.

Sighing in relief, I found myself only having two more people left. Going over to the closest one, they were a... I’m not sure their pronouns, but they had brown mullet and worn leather with leopard print. Going through the same, semi kind introduction all over again.. I got their name. Voice much deeper than expected.

“I’m Vanderwood, or I much rather you call me Stark. The Ultimate Informant.” Vanderwood.. I mean, Stark announced. Another bell rang in my head.

“Oh yeah! I knew I was missing someone. Nice to meet you, Stark.” 

It seems like these group of students stay in the same realm. There’s not much about Vanderwood other than his talent, but if I remember correctly, he does work aside Luciel.. I’m guessing one of the top hackers would need one of the top informants. 

And finally, after this last introduction I’ll be free. It was a short woman wearing a tan dress with a bow, her hair long and yellow with piercing green eyes. With a face like that, I couldn’t possibly see her as mean. Sending her a greeting with my name and talent, I got her name.

“Hi! I’m Rika. The Ultimate Savior.” The Ultimate what now? Not only did her name not come up on the forum, I’ve never heard of any savior crap. 

“Sorry but uh-“ I stuttered. “The Ultimate what now?”

“Ultimate Savior.” Rika repeated, yeah. I got that already. Need a little more explanation, please. “I’m not exactly sure how to explain it but.. I help people like you. The only difference is that I’m religious.” 

“Ah yeah.. makes sense.” It made absolutely no sense to me, but either way I had to go along with it because before we all knew it, we were getting interrupted by the loud, annoying voice again. 

“Testing, testing!” The obnoxious voice shouted through the speakers. “Eyes on the stage, please!” As directed, my eyes landed upon the stage as my feet led me back aside Jaehee. 

“Finally..” I heard Jaehee mumbled under her breath. Finally is right, the orientation is two hours beside.. what a grand school, they said.

It was confusing, no one was on stage. Just the speakers were going off, and no other staff, no other students were around. They must’ve been really unprepared. “Are you ready to meet your school’s headmaster?” Come on, get on with it.

And then...

It happened.

It was straight from a cartoon, bouncing out from behind the podium and sitting on the top was a stuffed animal.. a cat to be specific. What kind of joke is this? What cruel joke do they have under their sleeves..? There was murmuring beyond the students, just as over this sick joke as I was. 

“Tadaaaaa!” This ‘headmaster’ cheered, I had to resist the urge to cover my ears again.

“A stuffed kitten?? How cute!” Elizabeth cheered, being the only one in the group okay with this unfunny joke.

The cat stuffed animal let out a noise close to a growl. “I am /not/ a stuffed kitten. I am... Long Cat!” 

“Knock it off already.” Vanderwood spoke up, obviously very irritated and he wasn’t alone. “What’s with this stupid ass, two hour long joke? Get on with the actual orientation. Where’s the person controlling this toy?” 

“I am NOT a toy!” The cat stuffed animal defended. “Jeez..” they whined. “I knew high schoolers were disrespectful, but not this disrespectful..” 

Zen groaned deeply. “Get to the point.” 

“Okay okay..” Supposedly, ‘Long Cat’ whined. “First of all..” they paused. “You guys are so DUMB.” 

We were all stunned at that, what kind of headmaster would call their students dumb..? Wait.. maybe.. maybe we’re not where we expected. Maybe Jaehee and my hypothesis was correct..

“This game so boring..” Yoosung commented. 

“Ugh!” Long Cat groaned. “We didn’t even GET to the game yet! Allow me to explain... first of all, you all are not at RFA Academy~ or are you? Who knows~ but that’s not the point! You all think this is your school? Okay, we’ll go with that-“

“Stop wasting our time.” Jumin intervened.

“Fine, fine... so mean!” Long Cat prepared for this probably long winded explanation. “You will all live a communal life here solely in the bounds of this area. Notice how all the windows are covered by a thick sheet of metal...”

Huh? I glanced over at Jaehee, she had a worried expression on. Her and I were most definitely thinking the same thing. “Hey!” Glaring back at the cat. “What the hell do you mean by that? Answer!” I yelled, clenching my hand into a fist. 

“Give me a second!” They whined again. “Have you caught on? You all will live a communal school life here.. and when is the end date? Well.. there isn’t one!” 

What?

Jaehee took a step forward. “Does that mean we’re.. not allowed to leave?” She asked, in the most polite tone out of all of us. 

“Well, there is ONE way...” The cat stuffed animal moved off the stage and approached the sixteen of us. “You must kill someone. If you get away with it, you graduate and are able to leave this area.” 

What...?

What the hell..?

What is this?

My eyes were wide, I couldn’t get any words out. No one spoke, we were all in shock and the cat went on.

“Stabbing, drowning, suffocating, crushing, strangling, electrocution, burning, beating, any way doesn’t matter!” 

This is sick, this is twisted.. I was expecting to start my school life, lead myself to instant success.. why was I dragged into this? Why were all sixteen of us put into this? The cat continued,

“I call this: the Killing Game!”

Rika raised her hand. “That’s completely and utterly ridiculous!” She yelled. “We would never kill each other!”

“I agree!” Luciel intervened. “There must be another way. We’re not going to kill each other. I don’t know where we are, if we’re anywhere near the academy.. but we’re not that gullible.”

The plush’s voice suddenly deepened. “...Are you sure about that?” That caught all of us off guard.

“What.. what do you mean by that?!” I yelled out, stepping up to be aside Jaehee. Feeling so much more powerful next to her.

“Take a good look at yourselves.. you’re a bunch of strangers. Do you really trust each other? Are you certain of the other person’s intentions? Can you be sure that the person you’re standing next to is not a murderous fiend, just thirsting for blood? Urging to leave this confined area and go back to their daily life?”

They were right. We don’t know each other. No, no. I know we wouldn’t do this. This must just be some stupid joke from the school to get us pumped for the year.. that has to be that.

But even with that,

We all spaced ourselves from each other, sending suspicious stares. The same thought going through all our minds; was there really a way out? Was there someone with the sinful thoughts of murdering someone just by the promise that they will be able to leave? Can I even trust any of my fellow classmates? Was one of us going to snap? Was someone going to contribute to the game? Who is behind this..? 

Is someone going to kill one of us?


End file.
